1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit interrupters, and more particularly, it pertains to a circuit breaker having an increased current withstand capability to give downstream branch circuit breakers a chance to open first and thereby possibly prevent the main circuit breaker from opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the disposition of the stationary and moving contacts of circuit breakers is such that forces generated by a short circuit tend to blow the contacts apart. This happens immediately upon the occurrence of a short circuit and before the breaker mechanism can unlatch and open the contacts. The disadvantage of such occurrences is extensive damage to the contacts.